years later and your still on my mind
by theSILENTwisher
Summary: hinata was a normal girl who went to a normal school and fell in love with a normal boy. But what happens when fait takes a turn and he has to leave? sasuhina ONESHOT a/n: Please R&R! this is my first oneshot and story on fanfiction


**my first sasuhina oneshot! HOPE YA ENJOY.**

o.k so i'm just your typicall 16 year old. Wait, Did i mention my cousin is my body gruad,my dads a very important buisness man,and my sister is like a tottaly smart 13 years old, shes smart enough to be in my grade!She says she likes her grade better though. I guess i'm the only normally one in my family.That is i thought i was normal until i met this boy. Yes a boy. Like all those stories with the princess and the prince or the untouchable guy and the lame girl and how they fall in love.Well this is sorta like the average girl and really hot guy type. Well i guess Its more like a tradgic love ending.It all started on the first Day of the rest of my life, 10th grade.

I was walking to my locker and my friend ran up to me.

"Hinata!" my friend TenTen had yelled so loud i thought my ear drums would break.

"what is it, tenten?"

"theres a tottaly hot guy 3 lockers down from yours."she whispered.

I turned around and it turns out she was so right. Standing 3 lockers away from me was a hot guy that i hadn't seen before.

"whats his name?"

"i don't know why don't you ask him." she said pushing me slightly but just enough to knock the books outta my hands.

When i tried to reach for them i noticed another hand touch mine. I looked up and there he was bent down right in front of me helping me pick up my books!He smiled and i just continued to pick up my books.

"here" he said handing me a book i missed as we stood back up. I quickly snached the book away. "thank you."

"my name is sasuke. Whats yours?" "hinata."i said in a sheepish tone.

"thats a nice name." "thank you." i said then blushed.

"how about i walk you to your class?"

i shook my head and started to walk with him. I looked back and saw tenten wink at me. I blushed again then turned my head back around.

Ever since that day me and sasuke spent alot of time together. We even went out for 2 years, the best two years of my life! But then one day sasuke and i were walking in the park and he said those tradgic words '_we need to talk'_ those were the words that made my whole life fall apart,those were the words that every love story ended with,those were the words i hoped i'd never hear.

"i'm moving." he said in a calm voice.

I just stood there shocked. "w-what? your moving?"

He sighed "yes. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end like this."

"where are you moving?"

"my dad is travelling and me and my mom are going with him to see the world.."

"you cain't stay?!"

he just shook is head and kissed me one last time.

And that was the last time i ever saw sasuke uchiha, my first true love. Last time i heard he was doing great, he had a job, and was moving back here. i doubt i'll ever see him again but thats love for you.

Here i am 4 years later with a job as a lawyer and a house of my own. Me and tenten are still best friends and i still have the same weird family. I never forgot the time i spent with sasuke but for now i guess i'm stuck here with my boring job. Which i'm 30 mintues late for if i may say.

I was slightly running in threw the doors to the elivator when i ran into someone. Just my luck. He got up and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"i'm really sorry i'm just late for work..i should of been paying more attention i guess" i said sheepishly as i was now walking to the elivator.

"its o.k" he said with a smile. "i was transfored here from my old job. i moved here and they let me continue my old job here."

I just smiled. "so are you taking the elivator?"

"yes."

Then we both got on the elivator and i noticed we were the only ones on it.

"so what is your name?" he asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"its hinata..hinata hyuuge."

He looked shocked for a second.

"and what is your name.

"s-sasuke uchiha..."

I guess it wasn't a bad ending after all. After 4 years i'm on an elivator with some guy i just ran into and he happened to be my highschool lover that i thought i'd never see. I guess I did have a happy ending after all.

**ta-da! i hope you enjoyed it! i don't really like one shots but i kinda enjoyed making this! please R&R **


End file.
